


希望我知道

by SilexScintillans



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilexScintillans/pseuds/SilexScintillans
Summary: 鹰面还是币面，硬币还在空中，但他已经知道了答案
Relationships: 普梅 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	希望我知道

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权翻译，原文作者Чудо с желтыми глазами  
> 地址：https://ficbook.net/readfic/3331877

普京是危险的，季玛清楚地知道，就像知道市长办公室如何运作。不是因为他当过克格勃，而是因为他的眼神。普京看着季玛，他已经开始咬牙，怕自己大叫出声。普京像一只巨大而好斗的狗，不听任何人的号令，唯一能保全他身边人的就是——他自己的理智。

列宁格勒淹没在热浪中——浑浊、黏湿、闷热。季玛一手蒙着眼睛，一手拿了个笔记本扇风。他坐在一辆公务用伏尔加轿车的后座上，试图不要把脸暴露在窗外吹来的炙热的风里。

“季玛，忍耐一会儿，”索布恰克也拿着报纸扇风，他笑着说：“等上了高速就会舒服些了。

“您觉得呢？”季玛睁开眼睛，立刻在后视镜里撞见普京的目光。等待红灯变绿的时候，普京就坐在方向盘后，在后视镜里盯着他看。索布恰克在副驾驶座上，翻看着今天的报纸。

“嗯，我们安排这次旅行的时候，”阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇耸耸肩，“谁知道周末会这么热！”

动荡的91年，7月份天气温暖，阳光明媚，使得列市人都很高兴。索布恰克选在这个时候去“庆祝”胜选，至少大家应当是这么认为。他把妻子和小女儿送去巴黎访友，于是没人能提出疑问，为什么市长庆祝的时候不带家属。

“您觉得，这是个好主意吗？”季玛问。为了考验那些官员，整个周末他都得和普京一道曲意奉承，胡诌八扯，一想到这个他就陷入呆滞。

“我们没有选择。”是普京回答的他，而不是索布恰克。他又从后视镜里瞥他一眼，梅德韦杰夫一抿嘴唇，转头看向窗外。终于挣脱了拥挤的城市，宽阔的高速路向他们展开怀抱。

“还要多久到疗养院？” 索布恰克问弗拉基米尔。

“一个半小时，不会更久了。”季玛埋头看文件，但只是装模作样。每读懂一行字都要反复看个好几遍，虽然这并不奇怪：即便是在正常状态下，这些文件枯燥的法律文体也常使他感到苦闷。从车窗外看去，沿路上生长着一些百年老树。林中吹来潮湿的，带着腐烂气味的海风，这味道使他想起童年时候，父母常带他在海湾上散步。

普京和索布恰克闲聊了一路，终于到了他们租的休假中心，庆祝活动将在这里举行。疗养院本身位于海边，正像普京预估的那样，路上花了一个半小时。在这段时间里，季玛不时地撞见弗拉基米尔阴沉的目光。下腹因为莫名的恐惧而痉挛，他感到极端不快。

疗养院还没失掉那段长久的苏联岁月的气味，大门口和建筑里随处可见红旗和镰锤标志。普京把伏尔加轿车停在一栋刷成脏兮兮的米色的三层小楼外的一小块柏油地上。季玛把头探出窗外，想好好看看这个地方。阳光透过翠绿的新叶，使它比实际上好看了那么一丝。瓦洛佳关掉点火器，说：

“你们坐这儿，我去看看什么情况。”

索布恰克并未反对，对普京点点头。普京的冷静和沉稳有一种特别的地方，体现在他的每一个举动，每一个表情，每一句话语中。每一次普京注视着他的时候，他找不到合适的词来形容心中骤然喧噪的感觉。

弗拉基米尔下了车，小心地关上身后的车门，索布恰克立即把报纸折起来放进手套盒。季玛出神地望着窗外，紧盯着他瘦削的身影，好像这样就可以拖延一场必定会变得尴尬的交谈。

“一切都还好吧？”阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇转身问他。他和善的，父亲般的眼神使季玛感到不舒服，因为几乎不可能解释，是什么样的“不好”，为什么“不好”。

“您信任他吗？”季玛问，他看见普京走到了疗养院的门口。

“那你呢？”索布恰克的面孔突然狡猾起来，但还是那种好奇的眼神。有时他提出一些古怪的法律问题，然后以同样的目光研究他的学生。大家都认为，他是用这种方式来挑选出其中最聪明，最有前途的，然后为他们开辟通往政界的道路。

“啊，我不是市长呀。”梅德韦杰夫摇头，领导看着他，他才继续说：

“表面正经心里坏，您懂的吧？我一点也不知道他心里想什么，也不知道他是否可以信任。据我听到的消息，克格勃领导层正在莫斯科积极准备zhengbian。

“那列宁格勒呢？”

“我还在打听。”

谣言总是向梅德韦杰夫集聚，就像老鼠奔向笛声。这是他的一种天分，在政治上总是备受赞赏。在莫斯科的人脉比列宁格勒的稍弱一些，但不知为什么，在首都流言总是传播得更快。

“你怎么什么都知道，而且还一点风头不露？”

“我有很多朋友，”季玛笑着说：“他们把这些事告诉我，正是因为我尽力不出风头。

“但普京喜欢你，”索布恰克突然宣布，“甚至是非常喜欢你。”

“我注意到了。”这话几乎要脱口而出，他及时咬住自己的舌头——市长不该知道种事，这不值得。他们沉默地坐了一会儿，索布恰克说：

“这个周末你跟他一起工作，看一看，我的随从里面谁真正忠诚，谁在左右泄密。”

“为什么是我们？”他的声音听起来像注定要失败，他试图掩饰：“我是说，到底为什么是我们，两个人一起？”

“我相信你们两个，不管你们是怎么看他的。他知道该找什么，怎么找，但人们害怕他，因为他从前是个契卡，但大家对你可就不同了。其实这个方案也是他提出来的。你来谈话，他来看谈话者的反应和行为。”

“好吧，”梅德韦杰夫点点头，“我明白了。”

他还想问索布恰克为什么要开始这次审查，但没有时间——普京走回来了。尽管未来需要一起工作，在普京跟前继续这场对话，但季玛并不非常着急。

“他们都准备好了。”普京弯下腰，凑近打开的车窗。“只要您签个字就行了。”

索布恰克下了车，梅德韦杰夫跟在他后面，一走出树影，热气就扑面而来，背部的衬衫立刻粘在皮肤上。疗养院的大厅里，许多风扇嗡嗡地转着，把热气在墙壁之间来回扇动，但并没有凉快一点。季玛揉着脖子，感到手心出了汗。

阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇马上被疗养院院长迎走了，在登记处，一个很有礼貌的女孩叫住他们：

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇？这是房间钥匙，301号和302号，两个都是角落里的房间，风景很好，不过阳台是共用的。”

季玛浑身一颤，这一刻，他几乎是真心地恨上了自己的导师。他恨这个共用的阳台，好像普京面前他暴怒地竖起来的墙壁一次又一次坍塌，他的防线一次又一次失去。拿起钥匙，在手里捏了捏，金属是冰凉的，很快被他的掌心捂热了。上楼梯的时候，普京跟在他身后。踩在老旧的红毯上几乎发不出什么声音，然而恐惧却如影随形，虽然也许根本不是什么恐惧，而只是普京轻轻的脚步声罢了。在这栋空旷的楼里，寂静笼罩，热浪环绕。他知道，一些未知、陌生、因而也就更可怕的事情将要发生。他们默默地爬楼，楼道两侧挂着一些苏联时期的图画，这个国家此刻正分崩离析，但他不操那个心。普京没碰他，甚至也没说话，但看一眼他的背影就足够让他血液沸腾，每一根神经都伸展开来。

很容易地拧开了锁，薄木门邀请一般地打开。季玛都快要跨过门槛了，弗拉基米尔却突然抓住他的手肘。

“不如先换件衣服洗个澡，然后我们出去走走，看看有什么好玩的？”

“好啊。”季玛同意了，说得很含糊，因为他的声音在发抖。

“我二十分钟后就来。”普京消失在自己的房门后。

房间挺大，容纳了一个小小的浴室，一张双人床，一个衣柜，里面有三个空衣架。里面很闷热，一股腐味，梅德韦杰夫打开阳台门，让炎热但还算新鲜的风吹进来。从敞开的门后，他清楚地听到普京在房间里走动，衣柜门砰地合上，床嘎吱作响，他突然感到羞愧，好像他在暗中监视自己的同事似的。

他把衬衣拉到头顶，马马虎虎地丢在床上，从旅行袋里拿出一条毛巾去洗澡。水是温热的，但气温实在太高，这个温度甚至有点解暑。他只希望能顺利度过这个该死的周末，不要有什么灾难性的后果。

二十分钟正好过去，普京敲响了他的房门。季玛总是对他的准时感到惊奇，但跟许多人不同的是，他并不恼火，反而还挺高兴。

弗拉基米尔也换上了亚麻裤子和背心，看着有些不习惯。

“我们出去走走？“普京微笑着提议。季玛的心为他温和的笑容而沉了下去。

“当然。”

疗养院的大部分地方是一片森林，树木之间被人踩出狭窄的小径，一条柏油小路从主楼前延伸出来，引向一个木质码头，水面系着一排小船和筏子，岸边还有一个小小的船屋。

“阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇午饭后要睡一会，我们得自己找乐子。安娜说他们这儿有一个射击场。”

站在走廊上的时候，弗拉基米尔对他说。

“安娜？”季玛惊讶地问。

“大厅里的那个姑娘。有时候，对人好是值得的。”

“只在来得及的时候。”季玛摇摇头，走下楼梯，走向那条柏油路。弗拉基米尔追上他，手放在他的背上，手掌触碰到他的肩胛骨。季玛几乎要像触电一样抽搐起来，但他极力忍住了。

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，现在讨论一下我们的任务吧。您跟他们共事的时间更久些。您觉得楚洛夫怎么样？

“他不错，当然，也好喝酒，但我们谁没有缺点呢？他对索布恰克是忠诚的，但也不会赶着去堵枪眼。”

“越来越不像政治了，看着倒像间谍游戏。”普京不满地哼了一声。

“这就是政治。”季玛大笑起来。弗拉基米尔笑了笑，看来他们终于找到了些共同语言。但是，还像从前那样，每当他们目光交汇，周身的空气就开始漂浮流动，火花直冒。季玛转过身去，眼睛瞥向另一边。

他们向码头走去，讨论着索布恰克的团队。尽管他无缘无故地感到危险，但和普京讨论工作倒出奇地自在。没穿正装，觉得天气不那么闷热了，海边也凉爽宜人。

他们从码头回来，在射击场前停下了。弗拉基米尔突然问：“你会开枪吗？”很自然地换成了“你”。这也是他们关系中奇怪的阴影之一——庄重地互相叫对方的名字和父名，然后像晴空中突然的雷声，他们说“你”。

整个射击场只有一个铁篷，一个木架，几个露天的靶子，一个看着很寒酸的中年农民，但普京似乎对一切都很满意。

季玛不确定地说：“我不太擅长使用武器。”普京没理会他的抗议，拉着他的胳膊肘走到射击场。

“你开过枪吗？”

“没有。”季玛抿着嘴唇。

“那你怎么知道你不擅长什么？”普京轻声发笑，季玛根本没有理由拒绝。

“下午好，”弗拉基米尔礼貌地微笑着走近看门人。他正坐在椅子上看报纸，有人走近了，他就站了起来。

“好，”那人点点头，“想打枪？”

“是的，您的武器库里有什么？”

“嗯，我这里只有气枪，不过你要的话，我可以去箱子里把真枪拿来。您也知道，武器可得放在保险箱里，所以……”

“不用，没必要。”普京摇摇头，“手枪有吗？”

守门人点点头，走到一个大铁柜前，取出一把武器，一圆盒子弹。“给，拿着。您知道怎么用吗？”

“是的，当然。”季玛什么都来不及说，弗拉基米尔就同意了。

“那我走了？”看门人谨慎地问。显然，在这个被官员偏爱的度假地，隐私总是最重要的。普京点点头，开始有条不紊地往手枪里填充那些小金属球。守门人会意地笑了笑，朝主楼那边走去。

“我不会射击。”季玛又说了一遍，但普京还是没理会。

“过来，”弗拉基米尔叫道，指着前面的一个地方。季玛不说话了，普京严厉地看着他，他还是走了过去，站在普京要他站的地方。弗拉基米尔停在他身后，胸口几乎压到他身上，近得让他无法忍受。

“把腿张开，”弗拉基米尔对着季玛的耳朵说，声音低沉：“与肩同宽。”话说明白了，他的脊柱却还是卷起了一股颤抖。普京把枪柄塞进他手里，那似乎是冰凉的。

“双手握枪，手向前伸。”

季玛听从了，弗拉基米尔把手放在他的心口，隔着衬衫的布料，有灼热的触感。

“看到枪管末端的那个东西了吗？是只苍蝇。瞄准它。用眼睛看，应该打在瞄准点的中间。

苍蝇在抽搐，他没法瞄准。普京的手在他胸口轻轻一按，说：“冷静，注意呼吸，深吸一口气，然后屏住。”

温热的呼吸洒在裸露的脖颈上，完全不能帮他集中精力。最糟的是，武器和普京的接近让他兴奋起来，这也是他一直以来最害怕的。

“这太吃力了。”季玛快喘不过气了。

“生活中难道有轻松的事？”弗拉基米尔的话显然有着双关含义。

突然间，梅德韦杰夫心中升腾起一种渴望，想叫弗拉基米尔惊讶一下。他深吸一口气，瞄准目标。

“现在射击。”

他扣动扳机，结果却是很差，他还是要和普京靠在一起。

“再来一次。”弗拉基米尔说。命令式的强硬语气使他身上像有电流穿过。他再次瞄准，开火。

“再来一次。”

要开十枪，子弹才会打空。手枪里有什么东西咔嚓了一声，季玛垂下胳膊，突然转身，发现自己撞进了弗拉基米尔的怀里。他喘不过气来，抬起头，看见了将他拖拽下去的真正的深渊。

然后，不可思议的事情发生了：普京弯下腰，轻轻地吻了梅德韦杰夫的唇角。他愣住了，普京迅速退后一步，好像什么也没发生过，他说：

“我们该回去了，其他随员现在也该从城里过来了，得去见他们。”

季玛点点头，却感到自己双手颤抖，膝盖打弯。

“季玛，你没事吧？”

“可不。”季玛勉强挤出一句话来，弗拉基米尔对他狡黠而亲热地笑了笑，一种突然的，烦恼的预感突然堵住了他的喉咙。他想问为什么，却一句话也说不出。

“好，那我们走吧？”普京总结道。

季玛点了几下头，跟着他走了。

接下来的时间都在无用的混乱中度过，他和普京偶尔目光交汇，但从不靠近对方。季玛一直和列宁格勒市议会的官员进行劝人为善的谈话，弗拉基米尔却一直在暗中着观察他。因此，当楚洛夫抓住他的胳膊肘时，季玛吓得发抖。

“你怎么了，季玛，吓着了吗？”

“您过来得太突然，弗拉基米尔·叶甫盖尼耶维奇。”季玛马上开始找借口，尽管他什么坏事也没干。

“是吗？”楚洛夫脸上闪过一丝狡黠的表情，“有些传言很……古怪。”

“什么传言？” 季玛问道，尽量不表现出一点点的激动。

“关于您和普京的。”楚洛夫噗地笑了。他的心一沉，但还是问道：

“哪一方面的？”

“嗯，说他要邀请你去他的部门！”

梅德韦杰夫勉强松了一口气，看来关于他跟自己上级有私情的传闻还并不多。

“好吧，他没跟我透露过这样的意思。”梅德韦杰夫耸耸肩。

“如果他邀请你，你去不？”楚洛夫继续打探。

“不知道，他还没邀请呢。”季玛笑了，高傲地看着自己的同事。他摇着头，笑着离开了。现在不光是普京在看着他，市议会的其他人也在看他，但至少现在他不再担心了。

晚上安排了一场豪华宴会，像往常一样，宴会就是伪装起来的不折不扣的狂饮。索布恰克拒绝喝酒，他有心病。普京基本上是出了名的滴酒不沾，但德米特里几乎每次祝酒都要喝，幸好他喝的是葡萄酒，不是像其他人一样喝伏特加或白兰地。快到午夜时分，他离开了宴会厅，大多数人都醉得根本注意不到。普京跟在他后面溜了出去，只有索布恰克用一种理解的、几乎是父亲般的眼神目送他们离开。

空荡荡的走廊比拥挤的大厅凉爽得多，也就更容易呼吸。因为喝了酒，季玛的脑子昏昏沉沉，世界缓慢地左右摇晃。

“你走得太早了。”普京走在他身后，悄悄地说。

“您也一样，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”

“我不喜欢喝醉。”普京在耸肩，不用回头也知道。

“我也一样。”

他们上了楼，几乎同步移动，季玛在自己的房门口停下，普京走了过来，手摸了一下他的腰。他闭上眼睛，让温暖的触感传过脊柱，但这种感觉出现又很快消失，普京微笑着，消失在门后。

季玛冲进房间，手颤抖着脱掉衬衫和牛仔裤，去洗澡。洗了个凉水澡后，连呼吸都变得轻松了。他没穿衣服，倒在床上，感到薄薄的布料粘住了湿漉漉的皮肤。房间里一片寂静，他听见普京也从浴室里出来——门轻轻地关上，弗拉基米尔在房间里走来走去，然后，他也上床睡觉了。显然，他的阳台门也是打开的，因为季玛可以听到隔壁每一丝沙沙的声响。夜里天气越来越凉，窗帘拂动，微风吹过他赤裸的后背。然而他还是无法入梦。在床上翻来覆去，想找个舒服的姿势，但显然不是睡姿的问题。那个吻在他的脑海里转来转去，怎么也摆脱不了。一闭上眼睛，脑海里就浮现出普京的脸，渐渐地画面就变了。他在想，如果能真正地亲吻弗拉基米尔，他热的手掌覆盖在自己赤裸的皮肤上，那会是什么感觉。颤栗着翻过身，看着天花板。白色的天花板，有些细小的凹凸和裂缝，树影在其上流动。他不知盯着哪里看了几分钟，又闭上眼睛，弗拉基米尔的影像立刻又出现了，他几乎可以感觉到他的手掌怎样抚过他的腹部，抚过他的胸口，抚过他的锁骨和脖颈。他颤抖着，突然坐起身，床铺发出微不可闻地响声。恐惧像弹簧一样在下腹收拢。

梅德韦杰夫从不认为自己是个特别果断的人，但现在他跳下床，穿上一件白背心和干净的短裤，烦躁地光着脚，啪嗒啪嗒地走到阳台上。瓷砖白天被太阳晒暖了，他迈动脚步好几次，终于走进了那个人的房间。肩膀不小心把门撞到了墙上，他吓得呆住了。

“季玛？”普京在床上坐起来，“发生什么事了吗？”

“你为什么要吻我？”季玛小声问，紧张地捏皱了背心的下摆。

普京笑了，他坐下来，脚放到地上，平静地说：

“因为我想。这不是一个值得的理由吗？”

梅德韦杰夫还在原地犹豫。

“季玛，你害怕我吗？”

梅德韦杰夫颤了一下，但摇摇头，不好意思地解释道：

“不……我只是不知道该怎么做。

弗拉基米尔轻轻一笑，建议道：

“好吧，首先，你可以过来，坐到我旁边。”

季玛的心脏疯狂跳动，但还是迈出了第一步，房间很小，几步就可以从阳台门走到床边。他坐下来，吐了口气：

“见鬼，我感觉自己像个中学女生。”

普京的手放在他的膝盖上，他内心波动不安，以致于难以呼吸：

“В-в-沃瓦。”他惊慌地呼气，普京伸手抓住他，嘴唇贴到他的脸颊上。

“你知道吗，”弗拉基米尔静静地说，“只有我妈妈这样叫我。”

梅德韦杰夫这才回过神来，低声说：

“对不起。”

“说什么呢，我喜欢你这样叫我。只有你和妈妈。”

普京的手爬上他的大腿，然后搁在他的腰上，拿起背心的边缘，把它从他身上拉下来，没有遇到任何抵抗。

“过来。”瓦洛佳耳语道，把他推到床上。普京用手指挑起短裤边，把它拉了下来，季玛害怕地攥紧床单，几乎忍不住想抓一块布盖回来。普京察觉到他的恐惧，嘴唇轻轻碰触他的心口，低声说：

“放松，一切很都好。”

“我……有点担心。”季玛喘着气，坦白道，“我从来没有……和男人在一起过。”

但突然间，季玛开始生自己的气。他为什么要表现得像个年轻姑娘！他自己到这里来，然后假装不明白是为了什么！愤怒在胸中燃起，取代了恐惧。季玛把普京拉向自己，亲吻他的脖子，笨拙地摸索他的身体，手伸到内裤的腰下，揉捏他的臀部。弗拉基米尔急促地喘息，把他压倒在床上。

“谁能想到你是如此的……热情。”他低声说。这句话给了季玛信心。他们亲吻了很久，互相摸索，皮肤热得出了汗，直到普京的 -beep- 抵住他的腹部。季玛惊得呆住了，随即又弯下腰，把自己的 –beep- 在他的腿上摩擦。

“你要是笑话我，”季玛恶狠狠地低声说，“我就走，你就一个人在这里解决你升出的问题。”

“我有手可以解决问题。”普京笑了笑，说：

“那，我们继续吧？”

季玛点点头，普京站起身来，走到他的行李袋前。季玛用手肘撑起身子，目光跟随着他，看他从袋里拿出一个软管。他的心在激动中下沉，还没想明白，就突然问：

“会痛吗？”

瓦洛佳坐在床边说：“我会很小心的，翻身。”

他翻了个身，弗拉基米尔塞了个枕头到他大腿下，拧开盖子。他试图不回头看，普京湿漉漉的手指停留在他的 –beep- 之间时，他只是紧紧抱住枕头。瓦洛佳小心地放进一根手指，先只是一根指节，然后整根没入，季玛轻声呻吟。普京对他很温柔，这让他很舒服。当弗拉基米尔轻轻地亲吻他的后腰，亲吻皮肤下突出的脊椎骨，他弓起背脊，兴奋在体内一波一波地翻滚。弗拉基米尔小心地推进了第二根手指，季玛抓着枕头呻吟着。弗拉基米尔满意地笑了，他警告说：

“疼的话——就告诉我。”

他开始慢慢移动手指，张开，然后又合拢。动得缓慢，慎重，每个动作都变成残酷的折磨。身体开始燃烧起来，季玛喘息着：

“沃瓦……瓦洛佳，求你了！”

普京立即停住，亲吻他的肩膀，焦急地问：

“很痛吗？”

“不，但我受不了这么久。”季玛埋怨道，诱人地抬起他的 –beep- 。

普京将手指移开，起身脱掉衣服，季玛扭头一看，注意到普京是怎样在仔细端详他的样子，他羞窘地垂下眼帘。

“怎么了？”

“翻身。”弗拉基米尔哑着嗓子说。季玛听话地翻身，还扭了会儿，让自己舒服些，但普京也没让他歇一下，他坐在他的腿间，季玛呼吸沉重，但还是张开了双腿。弗拉基米尔立刻抓住机会，趴在季玛身上，把他按在床上，亲吻他的嘴唇。

“会有点难受。”瓦洛佳警告说，小心地进入了他。不管普京如何努力，当他的 –beep- 突入他的身体时，季玛还是尖叫了起来。他弓起身子，因为疼痛而不由自主地想要逃避，但普京抓住他的臀部，亲吻他，试图分散他的注意力。季玛剧烈喘息，双眼紧闭，瓦洛佳亲吻他的脖子，轻轻啃咬他锁骨处敏感的皮肤，随后又舔舐那咬痕。他闭上眼睛，普京用手掌抚摸他的双腿，两侧，几乎是舔着他的脖子，舔去那些咸的汗水。

“放松，”瓦洛佳在季玛耳边轻声说，“会过去的。”

疼痛渐渐消退，特别是普京把手放在他的 –beep- 上，缓慢动作着的时候。

“你动吧。”季玛说，把手搁在普京的肩膀上。一开始像被撕裂，渐渐就好多了——弗拉基米尔找到了正确的节奏，大幅度地，急切地抽动，季玛大声呻吟，突然又闭上嘴，惊恐地说：

“见鬼，原谅我，他们会听见的！”

普京的 -beep- 全部没入他的体内，他停下动作，笑了：

“别的人我不在乎，我想听见你，我想听见你喜欢什么。”

“是的，我喜欢！”季玛呜咽着，腿缠住普京的腰。

他们都没时间说话了，房间里只能听见床有规律的嘎吱声，沉重的呼吸声，以及不体面的呻吟。季玛抓住普京的后背，在他的肩胛骨上留下红痕，普京作为回应，用手指掐他的大腿。他轻咬他的肩膀，留下红的齿痕，随后又温存地舔舐伤口。季玛为每一个动作而大声呻吟，在极乐中脚趾蜷缩。瓦洛佳用手掌抓住季玛的 –beep-，随着抽插的节拍而移动。

这一次显然称得上是他这一生中最好的一次，季玛短暂地想到，随后一切想法都蒸发了。一股电流卷过他的身体，肌肉在愉悦的痉挛中扭曲，他尖叫着，在普京的怀抱下拱动。弗拉基米尔又一次急促地推送，结束了，他的嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上，淹没了一声呻吟。在他吻的地方，可能会留下一道吻痕，但季玛并不在意。

普京靠在季玛身上靠了一会儿，把他挤进了褥子里。梅德韦杰夫并不反感，他喜欢感受他身体的重量，但普京只是稍微喘了口气，然后他翻身下来，贴在他身边，他把他拉过来，抱住他的腰。季玛把脸颊贴在他的胸口，沉重地呼吸着。

他们相拥而卧，就像一对情人。弗拉基米尔吻了吻他的额头，坐了起来。他几乎都已经快睡着了，仰起身子，困倦地问：

“你去哪里？”

“我下楼去喝瓶酒，吃点点心。”

季玛坐在床上，开始感到内疚，想问些“我是不是做错了什么？”之类的话，又因为普京阴郁的神情而不能开口，他看着他穿上背心，穿上短裤，最后，还是问了出来：

“有什么不对吗？”

弗拉基米尔停住了，坐在床沿上，季玛立刻爬到他身边，从背后抱住他，亲吻他的脖子，像是想要挽留，又像是一个道歉。

“这是你仔细考虑过后的决定吗？”

“什么？”一开始，她甚至没有听明白这个问题。普京转过身来，手撑在季玛的大腿旁。

“今晚你来这里的时候，是你仔细考虑过菜决定的吗？”

季玛立刻严肃起来，深深地蹙眉：

“你为什么这么问？”

普京深吸一口气，开始说：

“我希望你能认真对待我的话。现在我要离开，到楼下去，找工作人员要瓶酒和吃的，然后再回到这里来。一般来说，这段时间不会超过七分钟。你用这段时间好好想想。如果我回来的时候，你还在这里，那么一切都是认真的，等我们回到列宁格勒，你要和我在一起。如果你不在这里……”他磕绊了一下，但继续说下去：

“那么，就只有这一个晚上，我这边绝不会再表现出任何意图，好吗？”

季玛被他说得愣住了，但他集中了思绪，问：

“你想要什么？”

“季玛……”弗拉基米尔开始说话，季玛打断了他：

“你想要什么？”

弗拉基米尔愣住了，把季玛拉向自己，亲吻他的额头，然后起身离开，季玛一个人留在那里，他一个人想。

弗拉基米尔小心地关上背后的门，门锁刺耳的咔嚓声在寂静的走廊里回荡，使他发抖。季玛停留在黑暗中。

七分钟。克格勃的习惯在普京身上总是显现得很清楚，而且突然，这个“七分钟”流露出命令的意味，久被遗忘的抽烟的欲望在他身上重新苏醒，但他忍住了。季玛枕在枕头上，望着天花板发呆。从敞开的阳台门传来清凉的感觉，他闭上眼睛，陷入思考。不知为什么，他很确定，如果现在他离开，普京就不会有事。而问题是他希望这样下去。但恐惧又警醒他，就像这样下去？他们会不会躲在角落里，在余下的日子里期盼片刻的亲近？而他将不得不对妻子和家人撒谎，为了脱身，编出自己在哪里过夜的荒唐的故事。他是否准备好了，看到那些可能意外得知这种关系的人眼中的谴责？

但是同时，他也想知道，早晨在普京身边醒来是什么感觉，和他在一起，了解那种巨大的安全感。手指划过锁骨，回忆着弗拉基米尔的抚摸，他睁开眼睛。抽烟的欲望越来越强烈，以致于手指都开始颤抖，他把将双手抱在胸前。不知为什么，今天普京教他射击时的画面又浮现在眼前。温热的呼吸吹在他的脖子上，他的手按着他的心口——心跳开始加速。

季玛从一开始就害怕这个名字，不是害怕普京，而是害怕内心深处那种灼热发烫的感觉，因为它流露出苦涩和黑暗。总有一天，这种黑暗会将他们两个人都吞噬，而只有季玛知道正确的决定。

鹰面还是字面，硬币还在空中，但你已经知道了答案。

门开了，季玛又闭上了眼睛。他听到普京的脚步声，在房间中间停了几秒钟，然后走到桌子旁。能听到玻璃杯放到木头上的声音，布料的沙沙声，又是脚步声。床嘎吱作响，床垫被弗拉基米尔压得弯曲下沉。普京躺在他身边，亲吻着他的肩膀，唇角，悄悄地耳语说：

“你以为才一次就能摆脱我吗？”

季玛想忍住，却还是没忍住笑，于是他幼稚的骗局被揭穿了。他向普京探身，即使肌肉依然酸痛，嘴唇还是贴上了他的皮肤。一阵微风从海面上升起，轻盈的薄纱随风摇曳。过了一会儿，房间里又响起了压低的呻吟声和床的嘎吱声。

**Author's Note:**

> 学到了两个习语  
> 1\. В тихом омуте черти водятся，这里翻成深谋者寡言更合适些？但我一直大叫这个虎实在是太狗了！真就表面正经心里坏！这个译法也很常见。  
> 2\. Орел или решка，掷币赌胜，旧俄硬币正面是鹰，背面是字


End file.
